Lonely Hearts
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: Life without love was a lonely one. Neji had grown to understand this meaning exeptionally well during his life He had given up hope of ever meeting a girl who could understand him. Then a monster is spotted. They always said love was a scary thing
1. Introductions

**_Lonely Hearts_**

_Authors note!_

_Please note that this is only the introduction to my story. I've always wanted to try something like this ever since i read 'Of Mice and Men' (I had always pictured Slim as Neji...). Their isn't much of a story line as to romance in this chapter, but (i hope) it helps develop the story later on._

_Many thanks again! :) i would love to hear your thoughts and feelings as to whether or not i should continue. _

**_Introduction_**

A lone eagle stood a top a thick, wild tree; it's pale, beady eyes scouring the dry land for life. The landscape was near dead, only tumbleweed populating the desert-like terrain as it silently slipped past, accompanied by the valiant winds. The heat was ridiculously blistering that afternoon, the sun high in the halcyon sky and so full it looked near to bursting.

The eagle, which had once been basking in the glorious rays, suddenly whipped its proud head, twisting its whole body to face the dirt track to the far north where a large shadowed figured had appeared.

The beast seemed to be of a monumental size, almost unreal, but as it loomed closer, the mighty monstrosity turned out to be nothing more than a tame horse, carrying a rather petite traveller. The stallion, which was obviously in its prime due to the amount of bundles it was carrying on its muscular build, trotted along the track, kicking up dust as it went. The rider, unlike her steed, was tiny. The poncho she wore over her light build kept slipping over her thin shoulder and would have definitely slipped past her skinless elbow if she didn't keep readjusting herself.

Her clothes were stained with the mud and dirt of the hundreds of miles she had travelled, even to the state where it was impossible to tell what colour they originally were. The horse snorted impatiently, obviously exhausted from the restless journey. Its master, reading the horse like a page on a book, patted him gently on his hard neck.

"Almost there boy…not too far now…it'll be worth it this time I promise…"

* * *

A good dozen miles south, it was a completely different story. The deserted lands were long forgotten and were transformed into a bustling, green haven; full of luscious vegetables so fresh they were suitable for royalty. Among the harvest, a few women were still out, picking at rotten stems and tending the plants. By this time, the sun was lingering over the mountains, making the sky look like a painter's pallet, filled with different colours and shades of a hot summer's night.

One woman, distracted by the brilliant sky, shaded her eyes from the remaining sunlight, looking into the perfect distance and sighed. Next to her, another women with crisp golden hair looked up to her companion and smirked.

"Missing ya fella huh Sakura?"

Startled by the statement, the said woman flinched out of her daydream and turned to face the blonde, a pink tinge raging in her cheeks.

"F-Fella, what fella? Y-You've obviously been on the drink again Ino…" The flustered female shuffled past her friend, suddenly becoming interested in picking ripe tomatoes. The reaction only made the young female interrogate the coral haired girl more.

" I see, because I spied with my sober little eye you and a certain black stallion entering your bunkhouse the other night" Sakura froze. "Don't worry, I won't spill anything the boss now, I know he don't like funny stuff going on between workers"

Slowly, Sakura turned her whole body to face Ino, a grateful smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks Ino…I knows it's not allowed, but-"

"I hope you girls aren't gossiping on the job again" A stern yet feminine voice cut the girls conversation short. Startled, the pair turned to meet the menacing look of Temari, the foreman of the ranch.

She was the princess, able to make even the craziest bastards respect her. She had power no man could ever behold, even if they wanted to. At the age of eighteen, she had made a pretty good life for herself on the ranch, taking care of the each and every worker who came and went. She was tough, but she also had a soft spot for the female workers of the ranch. To her, she was their mother. So when she made eye contact with the two girls, crouching on the dusty, dry floor, she couldn't help but smile at their innocent faces.

"Of course not Lady Temari! We wouldn't dream of it!" The loose golden locks swished from side to side as Temari shook her head, smiling to herself.

"What am I ever going to do with you girls?" Resting a small hand on the crook of her hip, she shooed the girls off to clean up, knowing it was about time to get a strong drink down their necks.

* * *

The town was ridiculously small; it's population just over a pitiful ten people. Yet, the winehouse was always busy, bustling with people exhausted after a hard day's labour looking for a cold companion to ease them of their worries. A small majority were weary travellers, those who sat in a dark corner muttering comforting words to themselves for the future. But the locals were always the life of the party. They were like a family, a diverse one, but a family none-the-less. Those mere twelve people had seen the worst and best of life, and heck, they knew they were at their best.

It was hitting twilight when Temari and her girls stepped into the winehouse, their faces lighting up as they saw the familiar faces they knew so well.

"Ah, so you guys finally decided to join us then? We were starting to think you'd found some other drinking buddies" A young man with big, messy hair raised his glass to the girls, his dog barking excitedly at the sudden commotion.

"Who else is there to drink with you crazy bastard, the cattle?" The party burst into laughter and the girls took their seats at the bar with the rest of their family. A timid girl waved from behind the bar as she served a group of shoddy-looking travellers.

"If those shit holes even look at Hinata, I'll sock'em one!" A groan was heard beside Temari.

"Women, so troublesome"

"Oh nice to join us mayor. Hard at work again I see" The mayor uncovered his face from his hat and crushed it on his head. His clothing was no different from what his fellow companions wore, except they were considerably cleaner than most.

"ey! I actually filed a load of crap up today"

"Hmpf, in your dreams maybe" The conversation paused, the pair of them eyeing each other like rivals. Then they started to laugh, the tension immediately vanishing between the two. It was their normal routine to have banter at each other, so no one took any notice.

Hinata, finally finding a spare few moments to welcome the girls, took her natural position behind the bar and topped everyone up with the cool, bitter treasure everyone lusted for.

"Thanks Hinata, looks like another busy night, you sure you don't need any help?" Hinata gently shook her head, releasing some of the fine hairs from the grips in her hair.

"N-No, really I'm fine. It's closing time soon anyway so everyone will be going soon"

"Well, if things do get rowdy, we'll fetch the sheriff"

The metallic sound of glass shattering on the plain, hard wood floor silenced the room. The once majestic girl now looked hot and bothered: her whole face on fire.

"…Hinata?"

The girl was still dazed.

"Hinata!"

Blinking multiple times, she mentally pulled herself out of her bewildered state, realising the whole saloon was watching her.

"S-Sorry everyone!" She called from the bar, giving everyone the clear to go back to normal. Her face still blazing red, she ducked her head and hurried to the back room, leaving her friends puzzled.

"What was all that about?" Kiba asked, attempting to calm his dog after the confusion.

The girls innocently looked at each other, nodding their heads in a silent understanding and went back to drinking. The guys were left clueless.

Pulling his hat over his eyes, Shikamaru slumped back on the bar and repeated to himself quietly.

"Troublesome women"

* * *

The dirt track was long gone, leaving the wandering girl alone and lost. Her horse was growing steadily weary and both were feeling the strain of the long day. What began as a gloriously hot day had been replaced by a bitter cold wind that sent shivers running through the traveller, her hands gripping her reins throughout the ordeal. Her bindles carried no food and her stomach was howling. Restless nights had left her vulnerable and she knew if she didn't get some help soon she would be in serious danger.

Suddenly, in the horizon, there was a glimmer of hope. It was quite a distance, but there was a light. The light was small, but it was all the girl needed. Spirits heightened, she gently tapped her horse with her spurs and made for the light, hoping she would find hostility, if only for a night.

* * *

However humble the town was, there was still need for a sheriff. Like the town, the sheriff's office was small and quaint, only home to one cell for any rascal who disturbed the peace. The building was a perfect square shape, with the dark, lonely cell in a far corner and a polished wooden desk in the middle, where a pair of muddy feet rested on top. The owner of those feet, obviously shattered after a hard day of doing ought, was snoring heavily whilst rocking back and forth on a hinged chair.

The peace didn't last for long as a lean figure burst through the heavy wooden door, almost scaring the resting man out of his skin. He was just able to reach the edge of the table before the chair toppled over completely, rescuing him and his back from injury.

"Hell Lee! You tryin' to kill me?" Striking blue eyes glared intently at the new figure. Lee just grinned apologetically.

"Sorry Naruto! Didn't think you'd be napping" Lee wore no hat, his slick black hair cupping his scalp perfectly.

The sheriff, predicting he wouldn't get much peace for a long while pulled off his hat and sweeped his golden hair back with his hand.

"Nah, it's alright. Anything to report?" Not expecting much, Naurto amused himself by cleaning his muddy nails. But, when Lee hesitated when answering him, Naruto shot him an anxious expression, it wasn't like Lee to keep quiet. He was staring straight at Naruto, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well…nothing in the town was out of place. But…I overheard some folk who had come in from the fields say that they had seen a…monster" Naruto shot up from his seat.

"A monster?"

"Yes" Lee leaned his shoulder on the wall, crossing his arms. "They said they could see some beast headin' towards the town. I took a look around but found nothin'. You think they were trying to pull a fast one on me?" Naruto's blue eyes started over at Lee, trying to seek any sign of a smile.

There was none.

He was serious.

"We'll need to send someone out to check it out" Lee nodded.

"I'll round up the me-" Before Lee could finish his sentence, the wooden door creaked open once again to reveal another male. His majesty controlled the room as he strolled in; hands lay casually by his sides, swaying with his lean figure. Pale lavender eyes circled the room before landing on the sheriff and his deputy. His boots clipped the wood as he wandered over to them, smirking kindly.

"Hyuuga Neji, reporting for duty, sir" He removed his hat in greeting, making his abnormally long hair sway before returning it onto his head.

Naruto smiled back.

"Neji…I have a job for you"

* * *

It wasn't looking good for the girl. Her body was on the verge of collapse, but somehow, she travelled onwards. Yet, her vision has started to fail her, the lights in which she had seen before started to flicker. She began to wonder if she was just imagining the lights. Her breathing had become harsh and heavy, even to breathe had become a challenge for the young women.

She wouldn't last another half an hour, if that. Her horse had slowed as well, but because of its strength it was able to trudge on, the ever so faithful steed to his master.

She only managed to pull her arm up to stroke the horse's long mane before falling clumsily onto the horse's neck, only just managing to stable herself to stay on the stead.

She closed her eyes, not able to hold back her exhaustion any longer.

But then, somewhere in the distance, she could've sworn she heard some movement. However, unable to open her eyes and her body limp, she just couldn't bring herself to worry. The last thing he remembered was feeling warmth.

She guessed it was heaven.

She was wrong.

* * *

_Should I carry on this story?_

_Please remember that this is only the introduction, and I promise you the story will get better. _

_I would love to hear your thoughts on it so far :)_

_Thank you for reading! _


	2. The Monster

_**Lonely Hearts**_

_Authors note!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the introduction. It has given me the confidence to continue this story. I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

_**The Monster**_

The land was dark. Clouds swarmed the sky, completely masking any light. Masters of the dark ruled over the dead land, filing the air with hungry howls. This type of night could leave you feeling uncomfortably cramped and yet completely free at the same time.

No' one could see you.

No' one could touch you.

No 'one could harm you.

It was Neji's favourite type of night.

Yet, however much he wanted to enjoy the night, he had a job to do. Having no idea what he was looking for; the only description the sheriff had given him was that it was a monster, he took two pistols that night.

Of course, he didn't believe in monsters. He was never one for fairytales. To him, there was reality and fantasy; and if you didn't stick to reality, you'd soon lose yourself.

Because of this, much to the disappointment of the young women of the town, he didn't date. His reason? Simple.

No' one understood him.

Life had driven him into solitude, and if he hadn't of stumbled upon the humble town when he did…

Neji took no horse, not wanting to make much noise. He may not believe in monsters, but he knew of other creatures that wouldn't mind a tasty midnight treat.

He crept silently, stopping every so often to listen to the midnight choir. He heard not a whisper; even the winds were quiet that night.

Then there was panting.

Whipping his body towards the sound, Neji gripped his gun through the fabric of the pouch in which it was held. Listening closely, he guessed the creature, whatever it was, to be half a mile away, maximum. The panting was heavy and it didn't seem to be looming closer. Neji was safe. For now.

But the sound intrigued him. His legs wandered unconsciously closer to the strange noise, for it did not sound dangerous. In fact, it sounded almost human.

As he gradually made his way towards the sounds, they became weaker, fainter. Either _it_ was recovering or…dying.

Neji suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, for he was alone no longer. A few metres ahead of him, illuminated eyes stared at him. Even in the total darkness, its size seemed unreal; it truly was a beast. Doing what any cowboy would do, he withdrew his gun from his pouch and slowly raised it out in front of him.

Laid his other hand atop the gun, steadying his aim.

He put a single finger on the trigger.

Tightened his grip.

And…

Stopped.

Neji's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The panting was still there…yet the beast gave no indication of weakness. It must've been coming from another source. But…just where exactly?

The great beast then snorted. Instantly, Neji withdrew his gun, almost laughing as he did so. It was only a horse, a grand monster, but a horse none-the-less.

Neji clicked his tongue and the horse came obediently, rattles of bindles crashing together as he did so. Blinded by the darkness, Neji laid his hands upon the horse, feeling his way around until he came to a body; the source of the panting. The traveller seemed unconscious and very weak; it would've been impossible to treat the traveller in these conditions. Having no other choice, Neji mounted the horse, gripping the traveller between his legs to keep them upright and headed back towards town.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The winehouse was silent, the punters had long made their ungraceful way back to their bunks, and only the landlady was left. The chink of glass echoed throughout the room as she collected the last of the misplaced pint jugs, careful not to break anymore that night.

She blushed again at the memory. Even the mention of him and she would shut down.

Nothing more than a whisper, words escaped her lips, stinging her like poison.

"I'm a wreck…"

She knew exactly why she had reacted like that. She was in love. Deep, uncontrollable, one-sided love.

How much she loathed her heart. He drove her crazy, and yet she had spoken not a word to him.

"Pathetic…" She spat, eyes filling up. Shaking her head, she went back to work, putting the glasses back in their rightful positions.

The pub door opened cautiously and a figure made its way gingerly towards the bar. Hinata, with her back turned from the stranger, hadn't noticed anyone enter the building, but could feel a presence. Stopping what she was doing, she slowly turned her head to face the figure, her breathe caught in her throat, unable to scream.

But, she didn't want to scream because she was scared. On the contrary, what she was faced with was, in her eyes, the most gorgeous creature on the planet. His golden hair sparkled in the dim candlelight, his eyes soft and delicate as though he was staring right into her very core and his smile toothy and friendly. The sheriff badge that was pinned on his Swede jacket might give him authority over others, but Hinata didn't need any badge to recognise his status. To her, he was so much better than she ever would be. She didn't deserve him.

Naruto raised his hat in greeting.

"Evenin' miss Hinata…" He eyed the winehouse, noticing how spotless it was; not a glass in sight. His grin disappeared "Oh, jeez, guess you're closing up huh? S-sorry to disturb you miss" Turning to leave, Hinata's mouth unconsciously opened.

"W-wait Naru-er…Sir" Seeing him stop, she averted her gaze from him, fiddling with her apron. "I…don't mind staying open a-a little longer…"

Hinata was frozen; those eyes made her legs weak and it was a challenge to keep them straight.

Naruto smiled apologetically "Sorry for the inconvenience, but that would be great. You're swell Hinata!"

Removing his hat from his head completely, he wandered over to the barstool nearest to her, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Hinata gently cleared her throat. "What W-would you like a drink s-sir?"

"Shucks Hinata, call me Naruto. We're friends, right?" The statement filled Hinata's heart with joy.

"I would like that…Naruto" She smiled sweetly, removing her hands from her apron. "P-pint?"

"Please" Hinata started to pour the drink, feeling awkward as Naruto kept staring at her.

He couldn't help it. He hadn't been a drinker in the past, but once he had moved to the town and spied the young landlady for the first time, he had become strangely fond of the pub. He would stay and drink the night away just so he could watch her. The way she dealt with customers, how she seemed to dance her way through the night, serving the unfortunate souls. Usually, Naruto was loud and proud, but around Hinata he could hardly speak. She took his breath away. Her hair swayed like silk, her eyes as bright as a sunrise and her body as graceful as a river. Yet, what dazzled him the most was her kindness. She may not be much of a talker, but when he heard delicate voice, she was always encouraging or complimenting someone. Everyone saw her as a motherly figure, but he saw her as the perfect women.

Naruto's thoughts were cut caught short from the door swinging open violently, crashing into the wall. Neji hurried into the pub, a stiff body lay in his arms. Forgetting their previous activity, the pair rushed over to assist him.

"Jesus Neji, what happened?" They lay the body on a bar table, Hinata taking charge by checking for signs of life.

"She's still breathing…hardly though. I-I'll fetch some water" Hinata picked up her skirt and rushed to retrieve the liquid, leaving Naruto and Neji bewildered.

"So, what happened? Did she get attacked by the monster?" Neji shook his head.

"The monster turned out to be nothing more than a bloody big horse, I found her unconscious on it" Naruto nodded, inspecting the girl for injury. Neji just stared at the girl, trying to figure her out.

She was incredibly thin and dirty. Her hair was fair but dusty, tied in a high ponytail, giving her face a hint of childish innocence. But her figure painted different picture. Her clothes were ripped in a number of places, giving the impression that she hadn't known hostility for a long time. She looked peaceful, her chest moving weakly up and down. He wanted to know who she was.

Hinata came racing back, struggling with the heavy jug of water and bundles of cloth. The blonde sheriff was still inspecting the girl, but his face gave no indication of worry.

"She doesn't seem to be harmed, a few cuts here and there but nothing to worry 'bout" Hinata nodded, more violet hairs escaping her grips. "Thank you Naruto…" She lay a wet cloth over the girls forehead "She can stay here for tonight, I have a s-spare room…"

"No" Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Neji stepped up. "She might be dangerous. We don't know who she is or what she wants…"

"Neji, I k-know you're concerned, but…she's a women who needs to be treated. I don't want to treat her like a criminal"

Naruto, feeling uncomfortable being in the middle of a family feud, stood and started intently at the unconscious girl.

"…I'm not sure what to think of her. But…Hinata's right. She needs to be treated fairly. But, I don't like the idea of Hinata being on her own" The girls cheeks flamed, embarrassed that Naruto chose her plan, and happy that Naruto took concern on her health.

"Then I'm staying here too" Neji leaned down and picked the girl up again, careful not to shake her too much, and marched towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms, not taking no as an answer.

Hinata shook her head, following Neji with her eyes. "He's too protective sometimes" smiling, she turned back to her customer. "Guess I'm lucky to have him"

It was Naruto's turn to blush; her smile always melted his heart. He cleared his throat. "G-Guess I'd better get goin'…thanks for your hospitality" Hinata looked up to him, he was a good few inches taller than she was.

"Y-you don't have to go. You h-haven't even finished your drink" Naruto chuckled at her kindness.

"Nah, you've got enough on your wagon tonight. I…I'll come back tomorrow morning though…" He scratched his head, trying to hide his red face "Y-You know, to check up on her"

Hinata's cheeks were aflame. She nodded. "Thank you… goodnight…Naruto" Her voice mimicked his name like a sweet melody.

Naruto placed his cowboy hat back atop his golden locks, flipped it down over his eyes as a goodnight wish and vanished out of the door.

She stood still for a while just staring at the door, replaying that nights events in her mind until she heard movement upstairs. Remembering her duties, she turned and fled upstairs, wanting to get to sleep so the morning would come by quicker.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_I'm so grateful for everyone who reviewed chapter 1, you're all so kind. I really didn't think the story line was good but you're kind words have given me the confidence to continue this story!_

_I hope to update a few more chapters during this week as it's half term (thank god) but after that, I have a load of GCSE stuff to complete =_= I hate retakes._

_But I hope you'll bear with me and I'll write whenever I get the chance!_

_Thanks again!_

_Please review!_


	3. First Impressions

_**Lonely Hearts 3**_

_**First Impressions**_

The sun had just risen above the horizon when Neji stirred in his sleep. Cracking open a gentle lavender eye, unfamiliar surroundings made a shot of panic run through his system. He was on the floor in a room he soon recognised to be Hinata's spare room.

He tried to sit up but the wooden floor had left his back as stiff as a post. Groaning, he finally managed to lean forward, his long hair tickling his bare back as he did so. He yawned, but stopped suddenly when he remembered the girl. He shot his head round; she hadn't moved an inch.

Last night, after he had taken her upstairs, Hinata had washed her as best she could and put her to bed. Neji, still cautious of the stranger, decided to make a bed on the floor.

He made a mental note never to do that again.

Careful not to strain his back too much, he stood, revealing his lean torso. Without the blanket, the cool morning air brushed his chest, chilling goose bumps starting to pounce onto his fair skin. The chills didn't affect Neji, his eyes now boring into the resting girl.

Her breathing had become stronger; the hospitality that Hinata had given her must have done her body some good.

His cousin had never been one to turn someone down. Which was exactly why he had to be so protective, her mind obviously too innocent to understand the harsh reality of life.

Now the girls' face was cleaner, he could see her true features.

Her skin was fair, slightly tanned but bore evidence of a hard life. The skin surrounding her eyes were deep and dull from the little sleep she had had. Her lips were chapped, but the colour resembled fine, pink pearls. Her hair, no longer messy or in hair ties, was chestnut brown and slightly curled, framing her oval face perfectly. Yet, however innocent she looked, Neji couldn't help but still question her.

He growled under his breath, he could feel a menacing pulse come from her, even though she was still sleeping soundly.

He sensed that she would bring nothing but trouble, and the sooner she left the better.

He quickly dressed and hurried out of the room, almost running straight into his cousin. She looked alarmed, but smiled at the cowboy.

"I-I didn't expect you up so early Neji" Ignoring the girl, Neji shut the door of the spare room, still feeling slightly embarrassed of his wandering thoughts. She too ignored his attitude, her smile still present when he looked back at her. "How is she?"

Nodding, Neji made his way past Hinata and headed downstairs. "She's…fine. She hasn't moved all night"

Watching her relative, she just shook her head and then continued down the hall.

* * *

Naruto left the office earlier than usual to make his rounds, making sure he had enough time to stop by the wine house as he'd promised. Hoping he'd bump into his deputy, he took the market road where merchants were setting up stalls, ready for the morning rush. As Naruto wandered down the famous track, his eyes spotted a flower stall, where, right in the middle, a single chicory lay. It's colour radiated in the morning sun, calling Naruto over.

He did as he was told.

He found no owner for the store, so just stood staring at the flower, not wanting to pick it up in case he damaged it. It was so delicate, he found himself gazing, almost hypnotised by it. Her eyes… Hinata's eyes; they were the exact same colour. He felt himself hypnotically drawn to the flower, the urge to take it filling up fast and furiously.

But…

He slapped the temptation away.

Why would Hinata care if he got her a flower or not? He was nothing to do with her…and sadly she was nothing to do with him. Hanging his head, he started to walk away, heading for the shade of the buildings to hide himself.

"It's a beautiful flower, you have an eye for such elegance kind sir" Jerking his head away from the ground, he found an old, broad lady standing behind the stall, preparing a dazzling array of bouquets. Taken aback by the woman's words, he shuffled awkwardly on his heels.

"Y-Yes…it really is"

"It reminds you of a girl, does it not?" Naruto turned crimson. The women only smiled, her wrinkles bunching together tightly.

"Take it, she'll love it" Naruto's mouth fell open.

"I-I can't do that…how much do you want for it?" The women showed Naruto her ancient hand, stopping him.

"I want nothing more than the thought that I have helped young love bloom" She reached down and picked up the flower gently between two large yet delicate fingers, extending her hand out once more. Holding out both his hands, the women placed the flower in his palms. "Take good care of it" And with that, she turned away from the dazed blonde and continued trimming flowers of all colours.

"T-Thank you lady!" Clasping a hand gently around the chicory, he hurried along the dirt track, taking caution with every step that he took.

* * *

It was late in the morning and Hinata had been sitting next to the grand window of her pub for hours, watching the street constantly, and eyeing each and every person that passed. Neji, intrigued by his cousins' behaviour, had been watching her for a while, figuring out what or whom she was waiting for. Giving up on the guessing game, he wandered over to her, his boots clicking at floor as he went.

The noise obviously startling her, Hinata whipped her head round and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I-It's only you Neji…" Keeping an eye on the street, she continued. "The girl still hasn't woken up…I'm getting pretty worried"

Leaning a hand on a bar table, Neji emotionlessly replied to his cousin.

"She'll be fine. Her breathing pattern has improved considerably well since last night"

"But…" Hinata persisted "She looks so tired. She must have travelled some way to get here…"

Neji sighed. "I know what you're considering, but I…we, can't just let a complete stranger stay here. I'm sure once she's rested she'll be on that horse faster than you can say howdy partner"

"Hmm…I guess you're right" Laying her elbow on the windowpane and resting her head in her palm, she pouted at Neji. "At least go check up on her for me?"

Neji smirked, a menacing look glistened in his eyes as he strolled over towards the stairs. "Sure thing…oh, do I spy Naruto heading this way?"

A pair of soft violet eyes suddenly widened, her elbow slipping from the windowpane to look intently out of the window. Neji rushed upstairs and made it just in time to avoid Hinata's growls and shouts.

* * *

_I'm coming to get you…_

Please…don't.

_This time, I'll finish you off…_

Don't touch me…I-It hurts!

_Don't talk back, stupid cow! Do you need to be…taught a lesson?_

No! L-let me go!

_Stop squirming! Do you want her to hear?_

Get off of me!

_You disrespectful bitch! You'll get it now… _

NO!

* * *

Tenten woke with a start, hands covering her mouth to prevent her screams escaping her throat. The darkness that had surrounded her had vanished in an instant.

She had escaped his grasp once again.

Biting her lip, she sat up, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. She was covered in her sweat, her forehead so moist her fringe stuck tightly to her head. Breathing heavily, she removed the blanket from herself…only to find a clean nightgown covered her. She stared at the garment, and finally raised her head; a questioning expression crossed her face.

She remembered…being cold…and scared.

How did she end up here?

The room was bright and fresh, rather small but cozy by Tenten's standards. The brass bed, which she was sitting on, was covered in a soft brown blanket and had luxurious feathered pillows; her head print freshly creased into the soft fabric. Apart from that, the room was pretty bare. It was simple, but after days of rough travelling, it was heaven.

Then again…why was she there?

Swinging her foot onto the cold floor, she landed on something hard. Looking down, she saw it was a hat…a cowboy hat. Her chocolate eyes widened.

"Frick!"

As if it wasn't bad enough, she then heard footsteps outside the door, gradually becoming louder and louder.

"Oh jesus in shit"

Swinging herself back under the covers, her last vision was of a long, shadowed figure outside the door. Then closing her eyes, she squirmed until she was comfortable and pretended she had never woken up, scared to death of the dark shadow lingering outside.

* * *

Still slightly smirking due to his master prank, Neji trotted into the spare room noiselessly, expecting the girl to still be in a deep slumber. She was.

But, she looked more hot and bothered than before. Her hair looked messier, various damp parts stuck to her forehead and her sheets were slightly crumpled as though she had been struggling.

Trudging over, he inspected her closer, his face just a few inches from hers.

* * *

Trapped.

She was so familiar to this situation, but it never got any easier. The repetition, the realisation, made her feel physically sick. She should have seen this coming; it was futile to run; wherever she went, he would find her.

How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

Heavy yet smooth breaths escaped from her slightly parted pink lips, showing no signs of consciousness. Yet, he was sure she had moved; he had left her looking a lot less flustered then her current state. Her eyes, yet closed, showed signs of grief as the corners of her eyes gripped together tightly; as if waiting for an impact…

* * *

His breath smothered her face. He was so close! She knew how he towered over her limp body, how his eyes would be gazing over her; she felt so gruesomely dirty, disgusted by her own being.

Her past, although horrifically dark, came into light.

She recalled the numerous times this would happen, how he would come and go, doing as he pleased. He said he loved her, said she meant the world to him, yet threw her around as if she was nothing more than garbage.

It angered her; almost drove her insane. The steady beating of her heart quickened; gained pace; gained a temper, like a storm was suddenly forming in her soul. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran away from him for a reason.

And damn it, she'd run forever, even if it meant death.

* * *

It happened so suddenly.

A once peacefully sleeping woman became a passionate, violent savage. She attacked him; her nails became claws that ripped over his hand and drew blood. It was a minor injury, but if things carried on the way it was it maybe only the start.

He moved quickly, grabbing her skinny wrists tightly so she couldn't escape and using his bare feet he skilfully tripped over his wild attacker; stopping her scrap for only a mere second. Still holding her wrists, she landed in a heap, but quickly regained posture as she lashed out once again, only this time, using her teeth. Trying desperately to pierce his skin she drove them both to the far wall where she only managed to scrape a tiny nibble from his ankle. Annoyed by the sudden fight, he flipped her onto her back and as they crashed onto the floor, pinned her down, both of them gasping helplessly for air.

As the girl valiantly struggled beneath his weight, he couldn't help but be impressed by the scrawny girls' strength; it defiantly had surprised him.

It didn't take her long though for her to become noticeably weaker. Her eyes had remained shut since she had been pinned, so when she did finally crack open an eyelid, from her expression, he guessed she was expecting a different picture altogether.

Confusion turned to further anger, her words so forceful it felt as though she was stabbing him.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

So much for a good first impression…

* * *

I know…I've been away for a very very VERY long time. And I can't promise that I'll even continue this story.  
I just came across it the other day, and I realised how much I've missed writing!

It's been a good 6 months since I gave up, so about 3/4 of this chapter was written back then. Maybe I've changed my writing style? And hopefully I've improved dramatically…but who knows (:

Thank You for reading!

Comments appreciated.


End file.
